


like heaven to touch.

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Just read it., M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, You'll see what I mean, i feel like if i keep talking in the tags yall gonna know its me, no angst no jealousy just three guys goin at it, okay established reddie but then there's stan, so goodbye, streddie rights!, well - two guys and one very supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How long has it been, Richie?” Stan asks. He’s been stretching Richie open with two fingers for what feels like days, purposely avoiding that bundle of nerves that’ll send him reeling.“H-how long?”“How long has it been since you’ve been fucked?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 44
Kudos: 573
Collections: Anonymous





	like heaven to touch.

**Author's Note:**

> this was previously posted on un-anonymously but i deleted after like 30 mins that was months ago now here we are again.

“Is this an intervention?” Richie asks when he walks into his apartment on a Tuesday afternoon. The last thing he expected after the shitty day he had at work was to come home to find his boyfriend and his best friend sitting on his couch, waiting for him.

The TV’s not even on.

“Hey, Staniel.” He greets offhandedly, remembering his manners. “Eds, why aren’t you at work? Did someone die?” He’s only half kidding when he asks it.

“I called off.” Eddie answers simply, ignoring his second question, and Stan gives him a small wave of acknowledgment.

It gives Richie pause.

It’s not necessarily that it’s _awkward_ , but the air around them feels tense in a way it never does. Not with them.

Stan and Eddie are both still just sitting there staring at him, and Richie wracks his brain, trying to think of what he could’ve done to piss both of them off at the same time.

He comes up empty, and gives a mental shrug. Chalks it up to them both just being weird as hell, which Richie loves about them anyway, so it’s fine.

“Okay, well. I’m gonna go take a shower. Tv remote’s right there if you guys wanna stop being fucking creepy anytime soon.” Richie jokes, making his way over to give Eddie a kiss, like he always does when he gets home from work.

He was going in for a quick peck, so he’s more than a little surprised when Eddie _“no pda YES a house can be considered public if you have company, Richie”_ Kaspbrak deepens the kiss until it’s more tongue than anything. He keeps it up until Richie’s lost in it, panting into Eddie’s mouth.

He’s just about to pull away and ask what the hell got into Eddie and if he’s invited, when he feels the undeniable pressure of another person against his back.

_Stan?_

Richie tries to pull away again, confused and more than a little turned on, but Eddie just tightens his grip on his hair, deepening the kiss further until he’s practically fucking Richie’s mouth with his tongue.

Stan licks and sucks at the spot below Richie’s ear that makes his knees weak, the spot that Eddie must’ve told him about.

The two of them keep it up, using lips, and tongues, and teeth to take Richie apart until his legs are quite literally shaking beneath him.

Then they both pull away at the same time.

“You guys…what?” Richie asks, because, _what?_

“It’s a surprise.” Stan whispers conspiratorially, then chuckles, and Eddie giggles too. _What the fuck?_ Richie thinks.

“What the fuck?” Richie says out loud.

“Baby,” Eddie coos lovingly, ignoring Richie’s confusion. “Go take your shower.” And he knows that’s not a request.

Eddie slaps Richie’s ass on his way to the bathroom. 

Richie’s just about to shut the door when he hears Eddie call, “Oh, hey Rich?” 

Richie pokes his head out. “Yeah?”

“Don’t jerk off.”

+

Richie doesn’t jerk off and it’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. Or not do.

After his shower, he stares at his reflection in the mirror for a long time. His skin is still flushed, curly hair matted to his head. He looks real, he looks like himself. If he was dreaming he’d probably look like Brad Pitt or something. He pinches himself just to be sure.

When he walks into his bedroom in just his underwear, Eddie and Stan are already there.

Stan’s the first one to approach him.

“Okay?” He asks, hands cradling Richie’s face, and Richie doesn’t even know what he’s asking but he nods anyway. _Yes, yes, yes._

Stan kisses him kindly, curiously, so slow that Richie can’t keep up. It’s different than what he’s used to with Eddie, and he tries to press harder, speed it up, but Stan gentles him, controlling the pace. He takes his time exploring Richie’s mouth before he pulls away.

“You want me to fuck you?” Stan asks suddenly. He’s got a small smile on his lips as he stares at Richie expectantly.

“Stanley, I-” He breaks off, looking between Stan and Eddie, who’s still sitting on Richie’s bed, palming himself.

“The man asked you a question, Richie. Answer him.” Eddie says, eyes never once leaving Richie’s.

“Yes,” he nods to Stan. “Yes, but I’m-” But Eddie cuts him off again.

“Then he’s going to fuck you.” He says, not _unkindly,_ but like it should be obvious. 

“Eds, I don’t…”

“Baby, baby.” Eddie sighs, “It’s okay. I see the way you look at him. You’re not as subtle as you think you are. Plus, you talk _a lot_ when you’re drunk. It’s _okay._ ” He repeats. “I want it, too.”

“Yeah?” He asks, and Eddie nods. They share a long look before Richie looks back at Stan, who’s been watching the exchange patiently.

He nods again, and Stan’s smile widens.

+

“How long has it been, Richie?” Stan asks. He’s been stretching Richie open with two fingers for what feels like days, purposely avoiding that bundle of nerves that’ll send him reeling.

“H-how long?”

“How long has it been since you’ve been fucked?” He clarifies. Richie’s eyes flicker to Eddie who’s running comforting fingers through his hair, looking at him fondly.

“Don’t look at him right now. Look at me.” Stan orders. His hand covers Eddie’s as he yanks Richie’s hair until his head is tilted back, neck bared. “How long?” Richie doesn’t understand how someone can be so soft-spoken yet so demanding at the same time.

“A while, um,” Richie can barely _think,_ how is he supposed to talk? “T-two months? Yeah.”

Stan hums in acknowledgment. “You sure it's only been a couple of months? You’re so tight, I’m gonna go off as soon as I get inside of you.” He says in that same soft voice. 

“ _Please_.” Richie begs, not even sure what he’s asking for, but Stan gets the point.

“Here, Eddie help me out.” He shakes Eddie’s fingers loose from where they’re still clutching at Richie’s hair, then grabs them, putting them to use. 

Between the two of them, they get Richie riled up and gasping for breath pretty quick. Eddie’s pressed against his front, kissing his neck, down his chest. Stan - against his back. Two sets of fingers opening him up, getting him ready. 

Richie throws his head back against Stan’s shoulder and sobs, already overwhelmed, as they continue to work him.

“So good, baby.” Eddie praises, reaching a hand to stroke Richie where he’s hard and leaking, but Stan stops him.

“Not yet.” Stan says plainly. And there’s that tense silence again, between the two of them. No words are exchanged but Richie knows a battle for dominance when he sees one.

Eventually, it’s Eddie who relents, using his free hand to thumb at Richie’s nipples instead. The sharp pleasure makes him groan and bury his face into Eddie’s neck. Eddie shushes him, but doesn’t stop.

When Richie’s moans start getting high and desperate, Eddie says to Stan, “That’s enough, he’s ready.”

Richie whimpers when they withdraw their fingers, but he’s not empty for long before he feels Stan’s dick prodding at his entrance.

He takes his time pushing in, as slow and careful as he’s been the whole night, and Richie feels every inch of him. He has to grab Stan’s thigh once he’s fully seated inside of Richie, grip tight.

“Please,” Richie says, weakly. “I just need a minute.”

“Of course.” Stan says. He rubs his hands soothingly up and down Richie’s flank as he waits. 

“Okay.” Richie says, when he’s ready, trying to push back against Stan. But Eddie and Stan both grab at his hips, stilling him.

“Nuh-uh, Rich, need to hear you say it.” Stan admonishes, and Eddie _tsks_.

“Fuck you guys… always ganging up on me.” He groans, then relents. “Please, Stan, can you fuck me with your big, Jewish d—”

“Beep beep. Richie.” Stan sighs, but he’s laughing too, so he guesses it’s okay.

Stan doesn’t fuck him fast, but he fucks him deep. His thrusts are precise, like he’s intent to get Richie there as fast as he can with each slow, well-aimed press of his dick inside of him.

It’s so different than with Eddie. Not better or worse, just different. The unpredictability of it is exciting to Richie, gets him going even faster.

“Fuck!” Richie yells when Stan’s dick brushes that spot inside of him. “Fuck, Stan, you got it, you got it.” He’s babbling nonsensically, clutching at Eddie in front of him. 

Eddie threads his fingers through Richie’s hair, bringing his head down to whisper in his ear. “Yeah? He getting you good, Rich?” Richie nods against Eddie’s neck, mouth wide, breathing heavy, “Then tell him.” Eddie orders.

“Feels so good, Stan, so good, I can’t—” He breaks off, choking on nothing. “Oh, oh, fuck.”

Stan seems to get the message, steadying himself so that he’s hitting that spot over and over and over, watching smugly as Richie falls apart on his dick.

Richie reaches one hand back to grab at Stan’s curls, almost breaking his friends nose in the process.

“Stan, faster, please, I’m so close.” Richie moans, too turned on to be embarrassed about how quick this might be over for him.

But Stan just pauses his movements, grips Richie’s chin to tilt his head back again, and says “No.”

Stan doesn’t speed up, but he also doesn’t change his angle, so each drag of his dick is brushing right up against Richie’s prostate, making him see stars.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on, lost in the sensation, alternating between moaning Stan’s name and Eddie’s.

When Eddie wraps his hand around Richie’s dick, an indeterminate amount of time later, it’s over.

Richie falls forward onto Eddie, muscles locking tight, mouth open in a silent ‘o’, as he comes all over their stomachs.

“Fuck.” He hears Stanley whisper behind him, burying his face in Richie’s hair. He pulls out, and Richie groans at the loss.

He's not upset for too long, though, because Eddie’s quick to rearrange them so that he’s sitting up against the headboard with Richie leaning back against his chest, still breathing heavily.

Stan’s on his knees in front of them, lining his cock up again, and driving into Richie over and over, knocking him back against Eddie almost violently.

Now, _this_ , Richie thinks, is fucking. 

It’s not long before he feels himself getting hard again without his permission, and stares down at his dick in betrayal.

“Fuck, can you come again?” Stan asks, astonished.

“He can.” Eddie says before Richie has the chance to, and Stan just nods, curly hair sticking to his forehead.

Stan’s pace never falters as he fucks Richie with mind-shattering precision. When Richie can get his eyes to focus, Stan’s staring at him with a look Richie’s never thought he’d see directed at him. Stan looks at him like he _wants_. And Richie’s helpless to do anything except take and feel.

For a while, the only sounds in the room are the intermittent whirring of the AC, Stan’s heavy breathing, and Richie’s gasps and moans of pleasure.

Eddie breaks the silence first. “Hey Stan, wanna see a cool trick?” There’s a smile in his voice and Richie finds himself smiling too, despite being clueless to what Eddie’s talking about.

“Show me.” Stan chuckles.

Eddie must mouth something to Stan behind Richie’s back because Stan nods and laughs outright, winking at him.

Before Richie can ask what they’re going on about, Stan switches his angle so that he’s nailing Richie’s prostate on nearly every other thrust; at the same time, Eddie’s hands start playing with his nipples again, rubbing them with the pads of his fingers.

“Ohhhh,” Richie moans, drawing it out. “Oh, God.” He’s whimpering on every breath now, knows it, but can’t stop the sounds from spilling out of his mouth, it’s that intense.

Eddie and Stan are relentless, and Richie’s fucking trapped. Can’t move in either direction, and if he stays still he just feels everything even more _._ Richie’s going to lose it, he’s flying apart at the seams, knows that there’s no way he’s going to be able to handle the orgasm he feels creeping up on him.

The pressure is unfamiliar as it builds, different than any other orgasm Richie’s ever had, and it takes him a while to figure out _why_.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Richie can barely stop moaning and pulling at his own hair long enough to clutch desperately at Eddie’s thigh to get his attention. 

“Eds,” he whispers shakily, even though he’s pretty sure Stan can still hear him. “I think I have to go.”

“You want to leave?” Eddie whispers back, confused, and Richie shakes his head vehemently.

“N-no. Not leave.”

“Then what’s wrong, Richie?” Eddie teases playfully, he winks at Stan above Richie’s head.

“Gotta piss. I can’t…” Richie shakes his head, embarrassed.

“Shhh. You can.” Eddie soothes. He takes one of his hands from Richie’s chest and places right under his belly button, presses down firmly.

Richie just about flies off the bed. “Eddie,” He sobs, distressed now. “Please don’t.” But Eddie just laughs and presses down harder.

With the way Stan’s fucking him, and the way Eddie’s pressing right above his bladder, Richie’s going to lose it right there in front of them.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Richie sobs pathetically, he turns to hide his face in Eddie’s neck as the feeling overtakes him. 

He feels a hand– _Eddie’s_ –grab his dick, right as he hits his peak, and Richie’s wailing, lit up from head to toe, as his body shakes and shakes and shakes between them. Eddie’s stroking him through it, telling him how good he is, how proud they are of him.

“S’okay, Rich. You weren’t pissing baby, you were coming. Wouldn’t do that to you, shhhh, you’re okay.” He hears it, but it’s far, far away.

+

When Richie settles and opens his eyes, it’s to Stan kneeling over his chest, panting into Eddie’s mouth as Eddie jerks him off hard and fast.

“You close, Stan?” Eddie’s saying, and Stan bites his lip, nodding. He’s been relatively quiet the whole night, and Eddie seems determined to change that.

“Look at him, Stanley.” Eddie says, tilting his chin towards Richie. “He’s a mess. You fucked him so good tonight. Took such good care of my baby.” Stan whimpers at the praise, breath picking up.

Richie’s too fucked out to do much more than reach out his hand to wrap around Eddie’s on Stan’s cock, grip loose where Eddie’s is tight.

Stan’s face crumples and his knees buckle at the added pressure.

“Please, Stan.” Richie croaks. His voice cracks so he tries again. “Please, on me. You can. Want it.”

And apparently that’s all it takes, because in the next second, Stan is doubling over, hands fisting the sheets as he comes hard over their fists, and onto Richie’s face.

He lets out these little satisfied moans as they work him through it, whispering “Stop, stop, please” when it edges on too much. 

The three of them collapse into a disgusting, sweaty, sticky pile as they try to catch their breath, and doze.

“Eds, wait, you didn’t…” Richie says, sitting up, he reaches out a hand to grab Eddie where he’s still hard, but Eddie just grabs his hand, places a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Shhh, baby, not tonight. I’m okay.” He promises.

+

“Richie, you still awake?” Eddie whispers some time later. 

They’ve all showered (again), rehydrated (at Eddie’s request), and are now snuggled semi-comfortably in a bed meant for two. It’s perfect.

“Hmm?” Richie mumbles, his eyes are heavy and he feels like he’s seconds from sleep.

There’s movement from either side of him on the bed, then, so softly: two sets of lips, two kisses. One on his forehead, one on his neck. “Happy birthday.” Eddie and Stan say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? :)


End file.
